Us? Jealous?
by Boolia
Summary: Poof and Sparky gets jealous when Poof's parents and Timmy hangs out with Chloe while they go to Mama Cosma's. When they do hang out with her, Poof is board. He, Timmy, and Sparky then hatch a plan to make Poof's parents get taken away from Chloe! Sparky not on character list.
1. Part 1

Us? Jealous?

Part 1

 _"Poof_!" Wanda called her child. "Grandma's on her way!" Poof poofed in front of his mom.

"Grandma?" He asked, sounding not to thrilled. " _Again_?" His tone worried his mother.

"You don't sound excited about this."

"This is the fifth time this month." Wanda was confused.

"You _love_ going to Grandma's Poof, despite my deep hatred towards her."

"I do, Mom. But, it seems like I've been going there a lot over the last few years. Why can't I stay here?"

"Why can't you go over there? I already called her over."

"Because I want to stay with you, Dad, Timmy, and Chloe. Sparky and I've been gone a lot that I hardly know anything about her."

"Oh, honey. We're Chloe's godparents too, remember? I don't want to have to watch you and Sparky, as well as Timmy, Chloe, and your dad."

"But, _why?_ I'm pretty independent. You don't have to watch over me." Sparky then came into the room.

"I bet Sparky's excited." Wanda called the fairy dog. _"Hey, Sparky_! You're excited about going over to Mama Cosma's don't you?" Sparky looked at her and Poof. He smiled, tail wagging.

"Boy am I _ever;_ I'm so excited! I _love_ her; she's a good woman. I can't _wait_ to go! Sometimes, if they're any left, she gives me human food!" He then realized something. " _Oops;_ I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"But, don't you think we go there way too much? I mean, we go there so much that we practically _live_ there now!" Poof told Sparky. "Don't you want to stay here, and get to know Chloe more?" Sparky was confused.

" _Who?"_

 _"See?_ You've been over there so much that you don't know about the neighbor girl that Timmy shares my mom and dad with!"

"Timmy shares Cosmo and Wanda with a neighbor?"

"I suppose you can stay here if you want Poof." Wanda said to her son. "But, it'll break your Grandma's heart."

"There's be plenty more times I'll see her. It's not like she's going anywhere." Wanda sighed.

"I suppose that's true." She looked at Sparky. "What do you say Sparky? Do you want to stay here?"

"Well, I hate to break the woman's heart, but I do want to get to know this Chloe."

"Okay. I'll have to call her back up then, and tell her you two want to stay." Wanda was about to go call her mother-in-law when she appeared between them all.

 _"MAMA_!" Cosmo yelled, flying over to her.

 _"SON_!" Mama Cosma shouted in her English accent with joy. The two fairies hugged each other. "And how is my loving son doing today?"

"I'm doing great, Mama."

"That's nice to hear." She looked at Poof and Sparky. "Is my grandson and my son's godson's dog ready for another great day at Grandma's?"

"Actually, Mama Cosma," Wanda began telling her. "Poof and Sparky wants to stay here today. So, it looks like you poofed over here for nothing." Mama Cosma looked crestfallen.

"Oh, I see" She said, sadly. She looked at Poof. "Did your mom put you up to this?" Poof shook his head.

"No, Grandma," He told her. "Sparky and I want to stay here. No offense, we love you, and all, but we have been going to your house a lot lately; we want to stay here to get to know Chloe better." Mama Cosma was confused.

"Who's Chloe?"

"She's the god kid who Timmy shares us with." Cosmo explained. "Bet you never heard 'Timmy' and 'Share' in the same sentence before, huh? But believe it or not, it's true!" Mama Cosma then remembered.

"Oh, _Chloe_ , that's right. I forgot about her." She then looked at Poof and Sparky again. "So, you two really want to stay here?"

"Yes, Grandma." Poof replied. "I'm sorry. Hopefully you're understand."

"Oh, I understand." She then looked at Sparky. "You want to stay here, Sparky? You don't want to come with me?" She then poofed up a dog bone. "Not even for a Sparky treat?" Sparky panted.

 _"Gee, thanks_!" He wolfed it right out of her hand. He swallowed, licking his chops. "That sure was delicious."

"I have more at my house if you like." Sparky got excited again.

 _"Really_?!" He then saw Poof's expression, and backed down. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm gong to have to decline. Sorry." Mama Cosma pretended to be okay with this.

"You just stay here, and get to know this Chloe girl. I'll just go home. I'll see you on another day then." They said their goodbyes, Mama Cosma and Cosmo shared a kiss and another hug, and she poofed away.

Just then, Timmy came into the room, throwing his backpack on the floor. The fairies and Sparky all went over to him.

"Hi, guys!" Timmy greeted. He then looked at Poof and Sparky. "Why are you guys here? Wanda said you two would be at Mama Cosma by now."

"Mama come to get them," Cosmo started to explain to him. "But they wanted to stay here to get to know Chloe."

"Oh." Timmy was confused. He looked at them. "Don't you two already know Chloe?" So, he explained it to him.

"Oh, yeah," He agreed. "I suppose you and Sparky have been gone a lot that you haven't bonded with her as much."

"Exactly!" Poof said.

"Well, _bye!_ I hope you two have a good time with her." He prepared to leave. Poof was puzzled.

"You're not going with us?"

"No. I don't want to intervene. I have a lot of homework to do."

"And I'll stay to make sure you do it!" Wanda said. Timmy frowned.

 _"Aw, man!_ Wanda, you know me too well."

"And I'll go with them!" Cosmo volunteered. "Because, no offence Timmy, but, your homework is boring."

"No offence taken." Cosmo waved to Timmy and Wanda.

"Okay _, bye_ ; I'll make sure these two play, and get home safely!"

"Be home by…" Wanda started. Cosmo, Poof, and Sparky poofed off. "dinner." She turned to Timmy. "Okay Timmy, homework time!" Timmy sighed.

"I rather hang out with Chloe."

"Too late." They went off.

 _"Hi, Chloe_!" Cosmo greeted as soon as he, Poof, and Sparky poofed into her room. Chloe was reading a book. When she saw the fairies, she screamed and fell out of bed. "Oh, Chloe, are you alright?" Chloe stood up, and glared at Cosmo.

"Cosmo, you _scared_ me. You just can't poof into my room like this."

"Oh, sorry." He gestured towards Poof and Sparky. "Chloe, I like you to meet Po…"

"I know who they are. They're your son, Poof, and Timmy's fairy dog, Sparky. _Man_ ; it's been a while. How are you?"

"Great!" Poof answered with a smile. She then was confused.

"Aren't you usually at your grandmother's?"

"Well, she's not my grandma." Sparky pointed out. "But, yes, but for today, we wanted to hang out with you."

" _Aw_ , that's nice."

"So, can we?" Poof asked. He explained it to her why they wanted to hang out.

"Yeah, we can totally hang out."

"Great! So, what do you want to do?"

" _Now_? Well, I have a book to finish for book club, then I got to type up the book report, but after that, sure!"

"How about you do your homework later?" Cosmo asked. "We traveled all this way."

"Cause she's not Timmy, Dad." Poof answered for her. "Okay, Chloe, how long?"

"Well, I'm on the last two pages, so, 15 to half an hour?"

"Okay, we'll find something to do here in the meantime."

 _"Perfect_! It's settled then." She went off to read again. Poof looked at his father.

"You can leave now, Dad."

"No can do, son! I told your mother that I'd watch you two, and make sure you'll get home safely." Poof rolled his eyes.

"We'll be fine, Dad! We'll be home when we're done over here."

"Well, okay, if that's what you want. Play safe, and no fart jokes. Girls hate that for some reason." Poof rolled his eyes again.

"And every mature creature on the planet."

"Okay, _love you_! Can I have a hug?"

"I'm not going to war, Dad."

"And _don't!_ War is ugly son, _very_ ugly!"

"Okay, Dad. _Bye!"_

" _Bye, Cosmo_!" Sparky waved a paw. "I'll make sure nothing comes to harm to your son." Poof groaned, as Cosmo waved goodbye, and poofed away.

Chloe closed her book, and went to her pink laptop. Sparky perked up.

"You're done, Chloe?"

"With her book, Sparky." Poof told the fairy dog. "Now, she has to do her book report, then she can play with us, remember?" Sparky's ears drooped, and he lowered his head.

"Oh, right." Poof ushered Sparky over to him. "Come on, Sparky, let's decide what we do while we wait."

 _"Right_!" And so, the dog with over to him.

"And, _done_!" Chloe said, when she put her report in her backpack. "Okay, what do you want to do?" She saw that Poof and Sparky were playing with her toy horses and dolls. Poof wasn't too thrilled about this as Sparky was. Sparky had poofed a doll on one of the horses, and was pretending the doll was riding on it. She made the doll hug the horse's mane.

"Oh, I just _love_ riding with you, Honeycoat." Sparky said in a high voice. "You're my favorite horse in all of Honey Ranch." He whinnied for the horse. He spoke in his normal voice again. _"Man_ , this is fun!" Chloe cleared her throat. Poof and Sparky looked at her.

"Guys, I'm done now. I'm ready to play."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Poof said.

" _Yay!"_ Sparky cheered, dropping the doll and the horse as they both zoomed towards her. "So, Chloe, what are we going to do? _Huh_? I hope it's something fun!"

"I was thinking we paint the birdhouses my parents and I got from the store!" Poof groaned.

"That's great!" Sparky hissed. He then was confused. "Why do they build homes for birds and dogs, but not for tigers, bears, elephants, lions, and so on? Well, I suppose they don't need houses because they have them in nature, but, _still_ , it's a random act of kindness that we animals appreciate all so much. Anyway, as long as we spend time with you Chloe, I'll be satisfied no matter what!" Poof held up his rattle.

"You know, Chloe." He began. "I'm magical just like my parents. I, too, can grant wishes. I can poof paint on the birdhouses if you want." Chloe thought about it, and shook her head.

"Tempting, but no. That'll be like cheating. I want to paint my birdhouse with love."

"You can. You can paint it with love _and_ magic! I think the birds will like that." Again, Chloe shook her head.

"I want to build it with my own two hands, and I think you should do the same." She looked at Sparky. "And you can paint too, Sparky. If you can that is." Sparky got excited.

"Whatever you say Chloe!"

"You know," Poof said to her. "Sparky can do magic too."

"Cool. Now, let's go paint some birdhouses! They're in the garage." Poof sighed.

After they got done with the birdhouses, Chloe played fetch with Sparky, and rubbed his tummy. The fairy dog loved this very much. Poof, however, was bored.

Chloe was then called for dinner.

" _Comin', Mom!"_ She called to her mother. She looked at the two magical creatures. "Well, guys, I have to go. Do you two want to come for dinner? Poof, you can poof into a cute boy, and Sparky, you can be a stray dog I found."

"Oh, no." Poof said. "That's okay. I think we'll eat at home."

"It's okay, Poof." Sparky assured him. "I think Chloe is inviting us to eat _with_ her family. She's not going to eat _us._ " Poof looked irritated at him.

"I got that, Sparky."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us? I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"No, that's okay. Thanks, anyways."

"Okay! See you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

" _Bye, Chloe!"_ Sparky said. With that, he and Poof poofed home.

" _We're back_!" Sparky announced when they were back in Timmy's bedroom.

" _Great_!" Wanda said. "How did you like Chloe? What did you do?"

"It was _wonderful_! We painted birdhouses, and Chloe rubbed my tummy, and played fetch with me!"

" _Terrific!"_ She looked at her son. " _Poof?_ Did you have a good time?"

"No, I had an _awful_ time! It was dull and boring." Wanda frowned.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy your time. But, maybe if you spend more time with her, I'm sure you'll like her."

"I guess."

"I was wondering why you wanted to go spend time with her." Timmy piped up.

" _Timmy_!" Wanda scolded.

" _What_? I just wondered is all." Poof got mad. He shot a look at Timmy.

"I just wanted to see if I could bond with her, okay?!" Timmy held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry I asked."

" _Grandma_?" Poof asked when she and Sparky, on a leash, picked him up from school the next day. "Why are you here?"

"Your parents are with Chloe and Timmy. Your mom asked me to pick you up, and take you home."

" _Again?_ " Mama Cosma nodded. "Your mom said you had a terrible time with her yesterday, is that correct?" Poof nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to give her another chance."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, go tell your parents about it. In the meantime, come with me. I bought some new games for us to play."

"Me too?" Sparky questioned. Mama Cosma laughed.

"Of course you too."

" _Alright!_ "

"Sparky, why are you here?" Poof asked the fairy dog. "You enjoyed your time yesterday."

"I wanted to be with you." Poof smiled.

" _Aw_ , that's sweet."

"Yeah, plus I just _can't_ pass up on her yummy-in-the-tummy biscuits!" He licked his chops as if to prove his point. "I'm hungry for them just thinking about them!"

"Well, I'll give you one right away when we get home." Sparky was excited.

" I can't wait!"

"So, Poof, how was Grandma's?" Wanda asked after Mama Cosma poofed home after dropping him and Sparky off. Poof shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. We played some new games that Grandma brought."

"That's good."

"But it would have been better if I was with you instead." Wanda was confused.

"You didn't enjoy your time yesterday with her. I just thought…"

"I still want to hang out with you guys, Mom. I want to give her another chance."

"I want to give her another chance too." Sparky added. They all looked at him.

"You enjoyed her last time." Poof reminded the dog. "You don't have to give her another chance."

"I still want to hang out with her again."

"Okay," Wanda declared. "We'll all hang out with Chloe tomorrow." She smiled. "I'm proud of you for speaking up, Poof, and wanting to spend time with her."

"Aw, thanks, Mom."

"And here I thought three was a crowd." Timmy stated.

"Well, the ten of us will just have a party!" Cosmo said.

" _Uh, Cosmo_ ," Timmy pointed out to his clueless godfather. "There's going to be six of us. Chloe, you, me, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky."

" _Really?"_ Cosmo asked. "Well, _hmm,_ well in a few years, who knows? _Then_ there might be ten of us."

" _Gosh,_ I hope not." Timmy said. "If we were a cartoon, and we keep adding new main characters, other characters absent because they just want to focus on the new character, people won't like us anymore. We'll go downhill for sure! People will want our show to die, and go off the air." Cosmo laughed.

"That'll _never_ happen in a billion years; _oh, Timmy_ , you make me laugh, and that's why I love you!" Timmy rolled his eyes.

Poof and Sparky spent the whole week with Chloe, along with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Chloe mainly did things with Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky, and Timmy, leaving out Poof by himself. She invited him, but Poof didn't want to join.

"So, I have an announcement." Chloe said to them one day as they started to leave.

"What it is, Chloe?" Wanda wanted to know.

"My parents and I are going to Feed my Hungry Kids next week. Anybody want to come with? You, your son, and Cosmo can disguise yourselves as human kids. I can tell my parents you're my friends, and I invited you. So, you want to come?"

"Oh, sure." Wanda answered with a smile. "You know I can't say no if it means doing good in the world." Chloe smiled.

" _Excellent_!"

"Can I come?" Sparky questioned. Chloe looked at him.

"Not if you can't turn human. They don't allow dogs. And it's Feed the Hungry Kids, not 'Feed the Hungry Fairy Dogs', If you think you'll going to be tempted, you'd better stay back." Sparky sighed.

" _Figures_!" Wanda looked at Poof.

" _Poof?_ You want to go?" Poof shook his head.

"No, Mom." He said. "You all have fun without me." Wanda was puzzled over this.

" _Really?"_

"Yes, Mom, really."

"Well, okay. If that is what you want."

"I'll keep Poof company." Timmy said. "We can play video games or something."

"Okay, well, _we'll_ come Chloe, Cosmo and I that is. Tell your parents."

"Okay!" They all said their goodbyes to Chloe, then the fairies, and Timmy poofed home.

"Man, I _hate_ Chloe!" Poof said to Sparky when his parents were in the fish bowl. Sparky looked confused at him.

"You do? _Why_? Hate is a strong word you know."

"Okay, I don't _hate_ Chloe; I dislike her!"

" _Why_?"

"She stole Timmy and my parents from us."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Jorgen assigned my parents to Chloe as well, we are sent to Grandma's."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I'm their son! I should spend more time with my parents, and you should spend time with your owner, don't you think?" Sparky nodded.

"Yeah; you have a point there, Poof."

"I wish Chloe wasn't assigned to my parents and Timmy had them to himself again. Chloe's happy. She's not miserable, so why does she need fairies? I don't understand that."

"Yeah, me neither. It's too bad you can't grant your own wishes." Poof sighed.

"Yeah."

"Or make Chloe disappear. That'll just be evil."

"Yeah."

"Or pretend Chloe is bad, so she does bad stuff to Cosmo and Wanda, making them quit their jobs as her godparents."

"Yea… _wait_ , what did you say?"

"Or pretend Chloe is…"

"I know what you said."

"You do?" Poof nodded, and then formed a mischievous grin. " _Uh-oh_! I don't think I like that look!"

"Sparky, we're going to turn Chloe into such a rotten godchild that my parents will want to quit being her god parents."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"How are we going to do that?" Sparky questioned. But before Poof could answer, Timmy came in.

"What are you guys up to?" He wanted to know. So, Poof explained it all. "Yeah, okay; I'm in! I know it's wrong, and I hate sharing my fairies with that Chloe girl. I'mZ more miserable then she is; she's not miserable at all! It's not fair. Well, her parents do travel a lot, and there was a shortage of fairies, but, it's still not fair!" Poof nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!"

"Now, let's see, what to do first? We can't exactly blame things on Chloe. My godparents won't believe us…well, Wanda won't anyways."

"Yeah, we need to be smart and clever." Timmy snapped his fingers.

"I got it! I can just wish Chloe is a bad girl. Uh, that's not against _Da Rules_ , is it?" Poof poofed up _Da Rules_ book, and flipped through.

"Well, let's see…"

"Well, what does it say?"

"I don't know. I can't read very well yet. Can you?"

"And I can't read at all!" Sparky piped up. "So, if you can't read Timmy, you're out of luck!"

"I can read."

"Then, read." Poof said.

"Fine; I will!" Timmy looked at the book, flipping though the pages. He then shut it.

" _Well?_ " Timmy looked at his god brother.

"There's like a million rules in here."

" _Wow_!" Sparky said. "A million?! I didn't know books could be so bossy."

"How about I make the wish, and we'll see if your rattle makes a fart sound or not." Poof, once again, nodded.

"Okay. That sounds fair."

" _Great!_ Then I wish Chloe was a bad girl…." Poof raised his rattle, and shook it. " _Wait!_ I wasn't finished yet!" But, it was too late. It glowed, and _poof_! He sighed. "Poof, you didn't let me finish! Now, Chloe is going to be bad to _everyone_ , including, you, me, and Sparky."

"Sorry."

"You need to let me finish. It's the Pokémon incident all over again." He sighed again. "It's all right. As long as we get my godparents away from Chloe. So, did it work? It didn't make a fart sound."

" _Dang it_!" Sparky cursed. "I wanted it to make a fart sound." Poof shrugged.

"I don't know. We just to have to wait to see at your school tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

So, the next day, Timmy and his fairies, including Poof went to Dimmsdale Elementary (Sparky wanted to come to, but he wasn't allowed). Chloe was already there, sitting at her desk.

" _Timmy_!" Chloe called to him. "Watch this!" Timmy was confused, so were his fairies, who were all disguised as pencils

"Watch what?" He wanted to know. He sat at his desk as the bell rang. Chloe put on a mischievous grin.

"You'll see."

"Okay, students," Mr. Crocker began as the kids' voices died down, and looked at him. "Now, onto your lesson. Take out your…" He sat on his chair on his desk, and sat on something painful. He bolted up. " _OWCH_!" Kids laughed as he pulled a tack from his butt, and narrowed his eyes. He marched over to Timmy's desk, and showed him the tack. "I know you did this, Turner. Confess!"

" _Me_? I didn't do it."

" _Oh, suuuuuuuure_!"

"I'm telling the truth. It was pretty funny though. But, I still didn't do it. Chloe…"

"Oh, playing the blame game now, are we? Well, leave Chloe out of this! She's innocent, and wouldn't hurt a fly." He looked at Chloe. "Right, Chloe?"

"Right, Mr. Crocker!" Chloe lied. Mr. Crocker turned to Timmy again.

" _See?_ You might not have done it by yourself, Turner. But, you might had help from your…" He had his spasm. " _FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"_ Timmy narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

"Why do you assume it's always me, and that I have 'fairly god parents to grant my every wish'?" He questioned. "I must admit though, that'll be cool. But, for the last time, _no_! I don't have fairy godparents! Also, I didn't do it."

"Alright, Turner." He leaned his face into his. "But, I'm watching you. You have been warned." And with that, Mr. Crocker went back to his desk to start teaching.

"How can you blame it on dear, sweet, Chloe?" Wanda asked Timmy as he and the other kids did their assignments.

"Because, she was the one who did it." Timmy answered.

"I don't believe you. Chloe wouldn't do that. Like Mr. Crocker said, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Uh, you wouldn't know. She could if she wanted, you know, turn bad. Turn to the dark side? People change, Wanda."

"That's true, Mom." Poof agreed. "I think it was Chloe too."

"Well, I don't think so." She looked at her husband. "Cosmo?"

" _What_?" Cosmo asked. "I don't know. We fairies can be bad once every thousand years. Maybe it's the same with humans, and it's Chloe's time."

 _"Listen_!" Timmy stated. "Poof and I know it was Chloe."

"And how do you know that?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Uh, we just do."

"That's not an excusable answer."

"Well, she did say 'watch this.'"

"She could've meant something else, and we were too distracted with Mr. Crocker's screaming to see it." Timmy then mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say Timmy?"

"I said that Chloe is nothing but a goody-two shoes. So, you don't believe me."

"Exactly."

 _"Turner_!" Mr. Crocker spoke. Timmy looked at him.

"Yes, Mr. Crocker?"

"I see you're too busy whispering to your fairies to do your work. Now, stop bickering, and do your work."

"Yes, Mr. Crocker." And so Timmy tried to do his work.

Chloe then got out of her desk, went to Mr. Crocker, and whispered to him about something. Mr. Crocker got mad.

"Oh, he _did_ , did he?!" He demanded. Chloe nodded. And with that, Mr. Crocker got out of his desk, and marched on over to Timmy. Chloe giggled to herself.

Timmy looked up at his teacher.

 _"What_?" He questioned.

"Chloe said that you said that I was a butthead." Timmy was shocked.

 _"What_?! I never said that. Chloe's a liar."

"Is she, or are you a liar, Turner? I don't associate Chloe as a lair. You on the other hand, are more likely as a liar then she is."

 _"Wait_ , how?"

"With your…"

"I know, I know. With my 'fairy god parents'." Crocker pointed at him.

" _Aha_! I knew it. You have fairies."

"No, I don't."

 _"Aha!_ You just lied to me."

"No, I didn't." Just, then, something hit Crocker in the back of the head.

 _"Ouch_!" He rubbed it, and noticed it was a spitball." "Okay, who did that? No one?" He turned to Timmy. " _Turner_?" This time, Timmy got mad.

"You've been talking to me all this time. Of course it wasn't me!"

 _"Hmmm_ , point taken. But, someone _did_ do it nonetheless, and I intend to find out who."

"Mr. Crocker; _look!_ " A student piped up. "The chalkboard!" Crocker looked at it, and gasped. The board was a drawing of him dressed as the devil. Underneath it was written 'Crocker, our devil teacher' in chalk. Crocker scowled as kids laughed. He faced Timmy again.

"That's not funny, Turner." He said sternly. "You're driving my patience."

"And I keep telling you," Timmy stated. "It wasn…" He sighed. "Oh, forget it." Mr. Crocker huffed, and went back to the board to continue the lesson, after erasing the board first.

 _"Psst,_ Timmy!" Wanda whispered to her godchild. "I believe you now."

"So, you think it's Chloe now?" He asked, hope in his voice. Wanda glared at him.

 _"Heavens, no_! You have to stop blaming Chloe; that's not nice. She's a good girl; just like you're a good boy." Timmy smiled at that.

"Thanks, Wanda." Cosmo then saw Chloe throwing paper airplanes at Mr. Crocker.

"Um, why is Chloe throwing paper airplanes at Mr. Crocker? " He wanted to know. :He isn't a substitute." Wanda looked irritated.

 _"Cosmo_!" She scolded. "Not you too! For the last time, Chloe is…"

"Throwing paper airplanes; _look_!" But, just then Mr. Crocker marched towards Timmy.

 _"Turner_!" He snapped. "I had enough of your shenanigans. Detention!"

 _"But_ …" Mr. Crocker slapped down a detention slip on his desk.

 _"Detention_!"

" _But_ …" He sighed. "Oh, just forget it." Chloe then threw a pencil at Mr. Crocker's butt. The teacher screamed as he felt the sharp point. He narrowed his eyes at Timmy and pointed out of the classroom.

 _"Principal's office, now_!" Timmy didn't protest this time. He stood up, and went out of the classroom.

"Timmy," Poof whispered to him. "I'm sorry about this. It's all my fault. I should have let you finish your wish."

"No sweat, Poof." Timmy whispered back. "As long as we get rid of Chloe, it'll all be worth it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Wanda demanded to know. She did not look happy. "Are you two hiding something?"

 _"No!"_ Both boys lied at once. Wanda looked unsure, but softened her glare.

"Okay!"

Timmy got released just in time for lunch. As soon as he got his food, he sat down next to Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer.

 _"FOOD FIGHT_!" Chloe shouted, and began throwing food around, standing on her table. Pretty soon, every kid in the whole cafeteria, except Timmy, and AJ started throwing food.

"You know," AJ started. "This is a gigantic waste on food. The nice cafeteria ladies worked their hearts and souls out making our lunches, and what do we do to repay them? We throw their food around."

"Yeah, but it's fun!" Chester said.

 _"Why_?" Chester shrugged, as he threw some green beans.

Sanjay had just finished his stacking his carrot sticks together in the shape of the Taj Mahal.

"I am finally done with my masterpiece!" He said to himself in his Indian accent. "It's a shame I'm going to have to eat it now." Suddenly, a glob of mashed potatoes slammed into his 'masterpiece', smashing it instantly. Sanjay gasped.

"Wasn't me!" Elmer defended himself. Sanjay then narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it is _on_!" He shouted.

 _"Like Monkey Kong_!" Chester added, as he and Sanjay threw food with Elmer and the other kids. AJ sighed.

"I don't approve of this at all." He said as he was being pummeled by food.

" _Now_ , do you believe it was Chloe?" Timmy asked Wanda. But instead of waiting for her answer, he went under the table, and crawled towards Chloe, being careful of the food around him. He stood up when he was next to Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe," He began. "Why did you start a food fight?"

"Because I felt like it." Chloe answered. "Plus, it's so much fun! Doesn't it feel good to do bad? I should've been a rebel long ago."

 _"Chloe Carmichael_!" Wanda put in. "I can't believe I'm saying this to a good girl like yourself, but this has to stop before someone gets hurt." Chloe looked at her.

 _"Why_? You're not my mom." Wanda got mad.

"I'm your god mom. And I don't like this behavior of yours. This isn't you. Why the bad, naughty girl all of a sudden? You used to be a goody-two shoes. The Chloe I know would never do this. What happened to her? What happened to the Chloe Carmichael I love?"

"That Chloe is gone; this is the new Chloe! Being a goody-goody is no good. Now, being bad, that's where it's at! I _love_ the new me!"

"But, we don't, and I think your parents and a lot of other people will agree. I expected this more with Timmy, not you."

 _"Hey!"_ Timmy snapped. But, Wanda ignored him.

"Did you do all of those things earlier that Timmy got blamed for? Did you throw spitballs, and paper airplanes at Mr. Crocker? Did you also make him sit on a tack, and wrote that nasty thing on the board?" Chloe laughed.

 _"Yeah_! Those were funny, weren't they?" Wanda narrowed her eyes at her goddaughter.

"No, they weren't, and deep down, I think you know that." Chloe had enough of this.

" _Shut up!"_ She snapped. She grabbed Wanda, and tried to break her in half. She couldn't, and got frustrated. " _Err!_ Why can't I break you in half?"

"Because I'm not like normal pencils." Wanda explained. "I'm a magic pencil; therefore you can never break me in this form." Chloe growled in frustration.

 _"Fine_ ; then I guess I'll have to do _this! Sayonara_!" And with that, she hurled Wanda to some nearby dumpsters. Wanda screamed until she fell in. This made Cosmo and Poof upset.

 _"No_ one does that to my wife!" Cosmo shouted.

 _"Oh, yeah_?" Chloe challenged. "Well, you'll soon join her!" She grabbed Cosmo, and hurled him in Wanda's direction. Cosmo screamed as well. Chloe looked at the mad Poof in Timmy's backpack pouch. "You're next, baby!"

But before, she could grab the little purple pencil; Timmy madly slapped her hand away, defending his god brother.

"I don't think so, Chloe!" He told her. "Poof; you're right. This wish has gotten out of hand. I wish…" But before he made the wish, Principal Waxelplax screamed, silencing the whole cafeteria.

 _"WHO STARTED THIS FOOD FIGHT_?!" She roared. Everybody stopped at what they were doing, and looked at her. Chester didn't listen, and threw a plastic bowl of peas at her. It hit, and peas dribbled out and down. The bowl was on her head. Chester stopped immediately, and whistled innocently.

"I'll say this one more time," The principal resumed. "who started this food fight?" Everyone pointed to Chloe. Chloe pointed to Timmy.

 _"Chloe_?" The principal asked. "I can't believe you're all ganging up on her. She won't hurt a fly." Chloe stood tall, like she was an innocent angel. "Now, I want the truth this time. Who _really_ started this fight?"

"It was Chloe." Timmy told her. "Hard to believe, but it's true. It's really her. I wasn't involved in this food fight whatsoever." He then sighed, "You don't believe me, do you? Why do I even try?" The principal marched up to him, and looked him in the eye.

 _"Detention_!"

"I already have detention, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well, detention for tomorrow too, or better yet, detention for the whole week."

 _"But…but_ …"

"Don't make it two." Timmy sighed in defeat.

 _"Fine_!" She turned to the other students.

"And detention for the students that were involved." She looked at Chloe again. "Honestly, why can't you all be good like Chloe?" She then went off.

"We're going out." Wands announced one afternoon. Timmy, who was playing a video game, was confused.

"Where are you going?" He wanted to know. Poof and Sparky were confused as well.

"Don't you remember? Cosmo and I are going to Feed My Starving Kids with Chloe and her parents."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you guys were doing that."

"I don't think you should go." Poof said. Wanda looked at her child.

"What do you mean, Poof?"

"Well, with Chloe's behavior and all. Doesn't that change what you guys think of her?"

"Her behavior this past week had changed drastically for an unknown reason. But we can handle her, dear."

"After all," Cosmo piped up. "We have to deal with Timmy every day."

 _"Hey_!" Timmy said, offended.

"We're sorry, Poof, but, you and Timmy aren't registered. You should've spoken up sooner. It's too late."

"I didn't ask." Poof stated.

"What about me?" Sparky questioned.

"Sorry, Sparky." Wanda apologized. "But you still can't come. Dogs are still not allowed." Sparky was disappointed.

 _"Darn it_!" He sighed. "Well, all right." He looked at them again, changing his mood. " _Have fun_!" Wanda smiled at the dog.

"Thanks; we will." She looked at Timmy. "Timmy; we'll be back at 8:00. We're going out to eat dinner with them. Take good care of Poof."

"I will." Timmy promised. They said their goodbyes, hugged, and Wanda and Cosmo poofed away.

"I feel bad for my parents." Poof said. "Chloe might hurt them."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed. "But don't forget you fairies are fast healers. Plus, in order to get rid of Chloe, there has to be a reason, so if hurting them physically or emotionally helps, then so be it. It may be cruel, but it might be necessary." Poof sighed.

"True, but I still feel bad." He then changed the subject. "So, you want to go to Feed My Starving Kids?" Timmy was confused.

"But, we can't go. We're not registered."

"And dogs aren't allowed." Sparky added.

"Not to volunteer. To spy on them on the outside. To see how it all goes down. And if we're lucky, we might get to see Jorgen separate your parents from her." He looked at Sparky. "And Sparky, you can come watch with us to." Sparky wagged his tail with joy.

" _Oh boy_!" He said with joy.

"But, don't you want to play video games?" Poof questioned.

"This will be better then video games."

"Yeah, we should go and watch this through!"

"Then it's settled then. We're going to Feed My Starving Kids."

 _"Yay_!" Sparky cheered. And with a poof from Poof's rattle, they were gone.

They poofed outside of the Feed My Starving Kids building, and looked in the window.

 _"Whoa_!" Timmy observed. "They're like a _million_ people in there! I don't know where they are."

"A million?" Sparky questioned, confused. "I don't know how many people are in there, but its way less then a million." Timmy rolled his eyes.

"I was exaggerating, Sparky. There's too many for me too count."

"Oh, well why did you not say that? You didn't have to exaggerate." Timmy groaned. Poof looked all around, and his eyes landed on them.

 _"There_!" He said, pointing. Sparky and Timmy looked at where Poof was pointing. Chloe, her parents, Cosmo, and Wanda as human children, were all getting their hairnets, and putting them on.

"I can't hear, anything!" Timmy complained. "I want to go inside."

"Okay, but we have to all be in disguises." Poof poofed them inside. They were all Feed My Starving Kids T-shirts on the racks, with many other stuff on various shelves. Chloe flung her hairnet at Cosmo. Cosmo rubbed the back of his head.

"Someone flung a hairnet at the back of my head." Cosmo said.

"We know." Mr. Carmichael said. "We saw it."

"Did you see who did it?" Both parents shook their heads. Cosmo frowned. Mrs. Carmichael stood by her daughter.

"But, we know it's not Chloe." Her mom stated. "She's too much of an angel to do such a bad thing, right, Chloe?"

"Right, Mom." Chloe lied. Wanda just scowled at her.

"Welcome to Feed My Starving Kids, folks!" A woman at the front greeted. Everyone quieted down, and looked at her. "Thank you for doing this. Kids from poor countries who are hungry will thank you, their parents will thank you everyone will thank you. Now, if you all sit down, I'll tell you our mission, and a brief video will play, telling you about what to do at the food stations." Everyone sat on the benches. Chloe raised her hand. The woman called on her.

"Can we get back there already?" She asked. "My parents and I volunteered here a million times before in the other FMSK buildings, and I went here with my girl troop."

"A million?" Sparky asked. " _Really_ , what is the point of all this exaggerating stuff? I don't get it." Timmy just groaned.

"Just listen, Sparky." He told the dog.

"Sorry."

"But, we got to tell the people that never been here before." The woman replied. Chloe glared at the woman as she went on.

When the video was done, Chloe jumped out of her seat, and raced to the food packing room.

 _"Chloe_!" Her mom stood up. She looked at the woman up front, and laughed. "She must be raring to go to change the world." She followed after her daughter.

"After her!" Timmy commanded. Poof poofed them off.

" _Chloe_!" She called in the sink room.

"Out here, Mom!" Chloe called to her. Her mom went to her, already at a station, ready to go. Timmy, Poof, and Sparky were disguised as extra spoons on the tables. "I'm ready to make a difference with my own two hands!"

"Chloe, did you wash your hands?" Chloe just looked at her.

"Why would I do that?" She questioned.

"You know why. Your hands need washing with all of those germs on you." She noticed her daughter wasn't wearing any gloves. "And you need gloves too when you're handling food. You don't want the kids to get sick over there."

"Oh, the kids will be fine. They won't get sick."

"You don't know that. Now, come on, wash up. You don't need to put your gloves on unless asked. I'll do the same." Chloe groaned as her mom went off.

" _Chloe,_ " Her mom said when she came back. "Did you do what I asked? I didn't see you in the sink room."

"I did, Mom." Chloe lied again. "You must not of seen me, but I did." Her mom smiled.

"You were very fast, dear." Chloe smiled back.

"Indeed I was, Mom."

The whole time that they were there, Chloe was causing mischief. She disobeyed when they told her to put on gloves when handling the food, she threw rice at everyone, she coughed in her food, slowing everyone down, spilled the food on purpose, and flung her hairnet at Cosmo again.

At the end of the day, Chloe's parents apologized for Chloe's actions to the Cosmo and Wanda, when Chloe refused to. They then drove them to Timmy's house (Wanda said that they were sleeping over, and that she and Cosmo already had their sleeping bags.

"Chloe, we need to talk about your behavior." Wanda told her the next day when she, Timmy, Poof, and Cosmo were at their house.

" _What?_ " Chloe asked. "You aren't my real parents. You can't ground me. My parents already did that."

"Your behavior is unacceptable."

"Well, too bad!"

"You need to change, and you need to change fast. Otherwise, when you're an adult, and if you continue to do these things, you'll go to jail."

 _"Ugh_! Are you still talking? Your husband is right, you are naggy." Wanda just glared at her husband, who only whistled innocently. She looked back at Chloe.

"We're only helping you dear, because we're your fairy godparents." Chloe scoffed.

"I didn't ask for fairies for my godparents. In fact I don't need you two. I can live my life however I want, and you can't tell me what or what I can't do. Neither does my teacher or my parents." Wanda got angry with her.

"We only do that because we're older then you. So, we know what's best for you." Chloe got mad too.

"Well, you don't! _No_ one does, only me, myself, and I! I wish I didn't have fairy godparents!" Cosmo and Wanda gasped.

 _"Fine_! Just say 'I'm happy, and I don't need my fairies anymore', and we're be out of your hair."

 _"Fine_! Maybe I will. I'm happy and I don't need my fairy godparents anymore."

"Okay," Timmy told Poof. "I wish things were back to normal." Poof granted his wish, and Chloe was back to normal. Chloe blinked.

"What just happened?" She wanted to know.

Just then there was an explosion, and Jorden Von Strangle appeared.

 _"Wish granted_!" He said. "I would've arrived here sooner, but I wanted to finish my slushie." Chloe was confused.

"What wish? Why are you here?" Jorgen ignored her.

"Chloe Carmichael, you don't have fairy godparents, and must now forget of ever having them." He raised his wand, and aimed it at her. It glowed.

 _"Wait! Forget_? Why must I forget? I didn't do anything wrong. I don't understand."

"You know what you did."

"No, seriously I don't." Jorgen narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not playing this game with you! You will forget you fairies in 3..., 2…"

" _Wait_! No! I won't forget they're my friends!"

"Friends don't treat their friends like trash." Wanda told her. Chloe looked at her.

 _"Trash?_ I would never; I love you guys."

"Okay," Jorgen said. "I'm really going to zap your memories now. In 3…2…"

 _"No_!" Chloe shouted, teary eyed.

 _"3!"_ Jorgen tried to zap her, but Chloe dodged it. She dodged his many attempts after that. She then ran out of her room, crying. Poof, Timmy, and Sparky hi-fived.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Would someone go get Chloe so I can erase her memories?" Jorgen asked out loud. He looked at Wanda. "Wanda, you're good at comforting sadness, maybe you can get her."

"We _are_ mad at her." Wanda stated. "But, I feel bad for her. Poor girl."

"Don't feel sad for her. She deserved it. You said that she treated you guys like trash. That's not acceptable. Only I can treat you guys like trash. She'll have to suffer the consequences now. Besides, she said that she didn't need you."

"I know, and she treated us horribly, but something's telling me that wasn't her." Jorgen was confused.

 _"What_? Are you _blind_? It is. It's the real Chloe Carmichael."

"It really is, Wanda." Cosmo told his wife. "Can't you see? You saw her, we _all_ saw her. She just changed for the worst is all for some reason."

"No, something's wrong. I feel it in my gut."

"Well, whether your gut is right or not, she sill said she didn't need you guys. You know what that means." Jorgen told her. Wanda sighed.

"Right."

"I'm going to zap this girl's memory away so she no longer can hurt you." Timmy looked at Poof who was looking sad as Jorgen poofed away.

" _Poof?"_ Timmy asked his god brother. "Anything wrong?" Poof looked at Timmy.

"Oh Timmy, what did we do?" Timmy was confused.

"What do you mean? You know what we did. We wanted to do this, remember? Now we can have your parents to ourselves, and it'll just be like ol' times."

"Still, what we've done makes me feel guilty. I don't think we should've done it." Timmy sighed.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have." Just then Jorgen came back. They all looked at him.

"The deed is done." He told them. He looked at Timmy. "Timmy, you no longer have to share your fairies." He poofed away. Wanda and Cosmo both looked at their god kid.

"Now you don't have to share us, Timmy." Cosmo said. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah." Timmy responded, not sure of himself. "Amazing."

All throughout the week, Timmy saw that Chloe was happy at school, but he knew the truth. He couldn't look at Chloe, not without knowing what he did. Poof felt the same way.

"I'm going to tell my parents." Poof told Timmy one day in his room.

" _What?!"_ Timmy asked. "No, you can't. They'll be mad. Besides, Chloe looks happy. She doesn't need them."

"Yes, she does. I know she may not look like it, but she does."

"Poof, let it go! It's fine. Besides, now you might not have to be sent to your grandma's as much."

"But she makes such wonderful cookies!" Sparky spoke, who was in the room as well. Poof was now mad.

"How could you be so selfish?! You need to think of others, before yourself." Timmy was confused.

"I thought you hated her! You wanted to do this as much as I did."

"True, this is my fault too. But, just because I hate her, doesn't mean I want her unhappy." Timmy was mad now too.

" _Look_ Poof, Chloe is happ…" He sighed in defeat when he saw Poof's glare. He sighed. "Fine, I do kind of miss having to share my fairies with her."

"And I miss her too." Sparky added. "She smelled nice. Let's do the right thing, guys." Poof smiled.

"Let's go tell them."

"I _knew_ there was something behind Chloe's behavior." Wanda said when they told her and her husband. "Chloe is too good to go bad suddenly overnight without an explanation. My gut was right. Always go by your gut."

"Except when your gut is wrong." Cosmo put in.

"Thank you for telling us this."

"So, what do we do now?" Poof wanted to know.

"We'll strengthen this out with Jorgen of course." Wanda told her son. "I'm sure if we just explain it all, he'll understand."

"Can't I just wish for you to have Chloe again?" Timmy asked Wanda.

"I'm afraid not. It's against _Da Rules_."

" _No_!" Was Jorgen's answer when they all confronted him in Fairy World.

" _See_?" Cosmo said to Wanda. "See what happens when you go by your gut all the time? It can get stuff wrong, but hey, so are we! We aren't perfect."

"Why ever not?" Poof wanted to know. "I told you what Timmy and I did."

" _Aw_ , I know, Poof." Jorgen told him. "And I'm glad that you admitted to your mistake, but, you see, the Fairy Council needs to go over it first, and decide whether she's miserable enough for fairies. I just can't give fairies to unhappy kids willy-nilly. It just doesn't work like that."

"Then we'll talk to the Fairy Council about it." Jorgen laughed.

 _"What_?" Timmy questioned.

"You can't just talk to them. There's need to be a reason first."

" _Reason_?" Poof asked. "There _is_ a reason. Chloe needs my parents." Jorgen shook his head.

"Sorry, but Chloe needs to show she needs fairies again, and she isn't showing it." Jorgen said.

"You mean she needs to start from scratch?" Jorgen nodded. "Well, I'm still going to talk to the Fairy Council." And with that Poof went off. Wanda looked at Jorgen, and shrugged. She, Cosmo, and Timmy went after the little fairy.

"Okay!" Jorgen shouted after them. "But they're just going to say what I just said to you!"

"Well, that was a waste." Timmy said after they talked to the Fairy Council. "They just said the same thing that Jorgen said. We should've gone home after talking to him."

"I know." Poof agreed, sadly. "I'm sorry. I just want to fix this mess you and I made."

"It was great of you for trying, honey," Wanda consoled him. "But sometimes you can try your very best, and still fail. We just need to see if Chloe really needs us." Poof sighed.

"Okay. I guess, whatever."

" _That's_ the spirit, Poof!" Cosmo congratulated him. Then they all poofed home.

"Did you succeed?" Sparky asked as soon as they were in Timmy's bedroom.

"No." Timmy told him sadly. "No we did not. We have to wait until Chloe shows evidence that she needs fairies again."

"Oh, well how long will that take?"

"I don't know, Sparky. It could be tomorrow, weeks, months, years, or never." Sparky's ears drooped. His tail stopped wagging.

"Oh, I hope you're exaggerating when you say 'never'. I miss her."

"I hope I'm exaggerating too, Sparky. As much as I hate the fact I had to share my fairies with her, I'm going to miss it."

"I'm going to expose myself to her." Poof said to Timmy after a week.

" _What_?!" Timmy questioned. "You can't do that, Poof. You or your parents are not assigned to her. It's against _Da Rules._ I'm pretty sure of it."

"I know, but I can't just watch her like this."

"What? You can't see her happy?"

"You know what I mean. Just don't tell my parents until the time is right."

" _But…"_

" _Promise me_!" Timmy sighed.

" _Fine_ ; I won't tell." Poof smiled.

"Thanks, Timmy. I'm going right now." And with that, Poof poofed off.

Poof poofed in as Chloe finished her homework. Started, she jumped with a yell, dropping her English worksheet to the floor.

"Hi, Chloe!" Poof greeted.

"Who are you?" Chloe wanted to now, picking up her worksheet. "Why are you in my room? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Poof." Poof answered as Chloe put the sheet in her English folder. "And my parents were your fairy godparents, and I'm their son. That's why I know your name." Chloe was confused.

"What are fairy godparents?" Poof explained. "But, I'm not miserable. In fact, I'm the opposite of that; I'm happy as happy can be."

"Do you know Timmy Turner? Why did I say that? Of course you know him." Chloe nodded.

"He's in my class."

"I know. My parents are his fairy godparents." Chloe was confused again.

"Timmy has fairies?" Poof nodded.

"So, _that's_ why our teacher is crazy!" Poof nodded again.

"Why aren't your parents my fairies anymore? Is it because I'm not miserable?" Again, Poof explained.

"No offence, but I don't think Timmy will hang out with a girl like me. He's nice and all, but girls and boys like different things. They can be friends, and have things in common, but because they're not the same gender, they can never really understand fully what the other is going though. Some things maybe, but not all. Girls mature faster then boys do." Poof was a bit uncomfortable about this.

"Okay, so anyways, I know what Timmy and I did were wrong, and we're really sorry."

"Apology accepted, mainly because I don't know what this is still about, but apology accepted, because I'm so forgiving. But, wait, shouldn't Timmy and this Sparky be apologizing to me too? An apology isn't as powerful until all of the parties are involved."

"Uh, okay, I'll see what I can do. Do you want me to get them?"

"You can get them later, or Timmy can say it in school tomorrow."

"So, I'm going to leave now. My parents don't know I'm here, and I'm not supposed to, so don't tell them."

"I don't know them."

"Right, I just came to say I was sorry. I'm leaving, but if you ever need me, I'm here." He and Chloe said their goodbyes, and Poof poofed off.

As soon as Poof poofed back into Timmy's room, Wanda flew towards him.

"Oh, _thank goodness_ you'll back!" She hugged Poof tight.

 _"Mom_!" He complained. Wanda withdrew from him, looking mad.

 _"Poof Cosma_!" She scolded. "You scared us to death! We almost called the fairy cops! You're too young to be out on your own."

"I'm sorry I had you worried."

"Just don't do that again until you're of age. You're too precious to me."

"Yeah!" Cosmo piped up. "Me too! We lost you a few times in the past!"

"Okay, Mom." Poof said. "I won't do it again."

"Good. Now come, supper's on the table in the castle."

 _"Timmy, Sparky."_ Poof said to them after supper. "I have to talk to you both,"

"Okay." Timmy said. Sparky came by. "What do you want?" Poof looked around to see if his parents were listening. "It's okay. Your parents aren't here, if that's what you were worried about. So, how was Chloe?" Sparky was confused.

"Poof was with Chloe? Isn't that against your rule rook since his parents aren't with her anymore?"

"Yes." Poof answered. "But, I saw her anyways. So, please don't tell them. I'll tell them later, but when they're ready."

"When will they be ready?" Poof shrugged.

"Don't know, but I'll know."

"Okay, I'll let you get in trouble when you're good and ready!"

"So anyways," Timmy butted in. "What did you need?"

"Oh yeah!" Poof remembered. "Chloe wants you and Sparky to apologize to her."

"Didn't you apologize her for us?"

"Yeah, but she wants you two to apologize to her in person."

"How can I do that?" Sparky asked. "I'm a dog."

"Why does it matter?" Timmy asked, ignoring Sparky. "You told her we were sorry. So we kind of did apologize to her!"

"She says if you don't tell you're sorry in person, the apology isn't as powerful. I guess she needs to see it in your heart that you're truly sorry."

"That's stupid! Why do girls always have to be like this?"

"And I can't apologize to her in person if I'm a dog." Sparky added.

"I know it's complicated, and you don't want to do it, but can you think about it?" Timmy sighed.

"Fine! I'll think about it."

"I'll think about it too." Sparky said.

"Why are you walking Sparky to the bus stop?" Wanda questioned Timmy as he walked Sparky to the bus stop the next morning. "You never walk Sparky to the school bus!" Wanda was a textbook, Poof a calculator, and Cosmo, a pencil.

"I wanted him to get some fresh air." Timmy stated.

"And I _love_ it!" Sparky chipped in. Wanda smiled.

"Well, whatever, I'm glad you're doing it. You are both getting exercise, and that's good for the both of you. You should walk Sparky to the school bus more often. Sparky can go home after the bus leaves by himself."

"I'll think about it."

"Walk _alone?"_ Sparky questioned, shriving, "I don't know about that. The world is a scary place. Dogcatchers might come, and take me to the pound!"

 _"How_?" Timmy wanted to know. "You have a collar. They'll just take you home. Maybe they would if you're not near home, I don't know. If they do, it won't be for long though."

"Yeah, but, you don't know that." He shivered. "Dogcatchers are a dog's enemy no matter what. I don't want to think about it."

"Whatever."

After Timmy greeted his friends, Chloe came to the bus stop. Timmy put down his backpack. Wanda was confused.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" She wanted to know.

"I want to tell Chloe something."

"Can't you tell her with us? We're in disguise you know."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'll take Sparky though." He went off with Sparky. Wanda sighed. She looked at Cosmo.

"That boy is hiding something from us. I just know it."

 _"Wait_!" Sparky said, Stopping in his tracks. "I need to turn into a human!"

 _"Sparky!"_ Timmy said, irritation in his voice. "No you don't; just do it as yourself!"

"But Poof said…"

"Forget it! Poof will understand."

"Well, okay. If you say so. I hope you're right."

"So, Timmy," Chloe said to him when they were behind a tree. "What do you have to tell me?" Timmy told her everything, and apologized. She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you apologized in person. Apology accepted!"

"I apologize in dog." Sparky put in. Chloe looked at him.

" _Whoa_ , Timmy, your dog Sparky talks, _cool_! Your apology is accepted too, talking dog!" Sparky smiled back.

"Thanks; I'm a fairy dog; that's why I can talk!" He flew in the air with the help of his tail wand. _"See?_ I can fly." He then poofed up a bone. "I can also conjure up bones!" He began chewing on it. "And it's tasty like any other bone!"

"I'll take your word for it. I'm not a dog, so I wouldn't know."

"I know, and that's sad. You humans don't know what you're missing out on!" He began chewing again. The school bus then came.

"See you after school, Sparky!" Timmy called as the kids went towards the bus.

 _"Bye Timmy and Chloe!"_ Sparky called after them. " _See ya_! I'll be enjoying this bone, and more while you're out!" Timmy grabbed Cosmo and Wanda, and went on the bus.

While the bus left, Sparky frowned, his ears drooped.

"Man, I wish I could come." He perked up, and wagged his tail. "Luckily, I have this bone to ease my sorrows." He picked up his bone in his teeth, and took off for Timmy's house.

"Hello, Cosmo and Wanda." Chloe said to them, sitting behind Timmy on the bus. Timmy gulped, as Wanda glared at him.

" _Hey, Chloe_!" Cosmo greeted. "How you doing, girl?" Wanda nudged him. Her husband was confused by this. "What?"

"Timmy," Wanda said to him. "Chloe remembers us? Why? Jorgen wiped her memories."

"He did." Timmy replied.

"Then why does she know about us?"

"I sort of told her about you guys." Wanda was shocked by this.

" _What? Why_?" Timmy told her and Cosmo. They both were mad about this.

"I can't believe you did this, Timmy." She said after he told them. She looked at her son. "You too, Poof."

"Yeah!" Cosmo added. "As much as I love that Chloe still remembers us, I'm mad at the same time."

"I'm sorry, guys." Timmy apologized. "But, after all we done to her, it isn't fair."

"She's a good girl." Poof chipped in. "She didn't do anything; we felt guilty. She deserved to know the truth, even if it meant going behind your backs, and breaking Da Rules."

"Well, we're going to school." Wanda said. "So, we have to finish this conversation when we get home."

"Can't believe I'm about to say this," Timmy stated. "But, school, drag out as much as you can." Wanda glared at him again.

 _"Timmy_ ," Wanda said in a firm voice when they were in Timmy's room. _"Poof, Sparky_!" Timmy groaned as he got out of his chair.

"I was about to do my homework!" Timmy complained.

"You can't ground Timmy, Mom." Poof stated. "He's not your child."

"No, he's not." Wanda agreed. "But, he's still in trouble with you and Sparky." Sparky then bounded into the room.

"I heard my name." He said. "What do you want?"

"Mom's mad at us for what we did to Chloe." Poof explained.

"Oh. Well, you can ground Poof, but not me and Timmy. We're not your property. You don't own us."

"True," Wanda admitted. "But, we can still be mad at you."

"How long are you grounding me for?" Poof asked his mom. "A week? Two weeks? A month?" Wanda thought about this.

"Three weeks will do I think." Wanda told him. She looked at Cosmo. "What do you think, Cosmo?"

"Whatever you say honey!" He replied. "You're the strict, no fun, punishy parent, and I'm the fun parent."

"And I suppose you want to me punish myself, right?" Timmy spoke. All of them looked at him.

"You can do that?" Sparky wanted to know.

"I suppose you can." Cosmo stated. "But, why? Why would you want to punish yourself? Where's the fun in that?"

"It's not fun." Timmy told him. "But, I feel like it will be for the best." He looked at his god mom. "So, I was thinking of no fun stuff for a day. What do you think?"

"A day?" She questioned. She shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Just a single 24 hour day isn't long enough."

"Okay, then if you were my mom, how long would you ground me for?"

"I say three weeks, just like Poof should do." Timmy was shocked about this.

 _"What? Three_ weeks? Are you _kidding_ me?! Three weeks is too long. It'll take…"

"Let me guess." Sparky butted in. "A million years?"

"I was going to say it'd take however long three weeks is."

"Relax, Timmy." Wanda assured him. "You can survive without any fun stuff for 21 days."

 _"21_? That'll take almost a whole month!" He looked at Sparky. "I'm not dumb as you think."

"I never said you were." The dog defended himself. "You might be naïve, like most human children and some adults are; that's way different from being dumb." Next, Wanda looked at Sparky.

"You're in trouble too, Sparky." Sparky was shocked about this.

 _"What? Me_? I might have had some involvement in this, but it was mainly Timmy and Poof." Wanda looked at Timmy.

"Timmy? Can you ground Sparky too? He's not mine." Timmy sighed.

 _"Fine_!" He replied. He looked at Sparky. "Sparky, you can't do anything fun for three weeks."

 _"Fine_!" His ears drooped, and he whimpered. "But, that'll take a million years!"

"No, it won't. It'll take 21 days."

"It will to a dog, and I was exaggerating, Timmy! It's what we do sometimes." Timmy looked at Wanda.

" _Man!_ If I ever have kids, I'll just ground them for like an hour to a day. Three weeks is torture! It's cruel and unusual punishment, that's what it is."

" _Ha!"_ Cosmo laughed. "Those 21 days are going to hurt! Glad I'm not grounded." Poof and Timmy glared at him. He turned to his wife.

"Wait, I'm not in trouble, am I?" Wanda just looked at him.

"Were you involved with this?" Cosmo shook his head. "Then, you're off the hook." Cosmo pumped his fist.

"So, I guess since Chloe's not your godchild anymore, I can't wish her to be, huh?" Timmy guessed. Wanda nodded.

"That's correct. We're sorry Timmy, there isn't another way." Timmy sighed.

 _"Man_! Why did I go and make that stupid wish?"

"We _all_ do stupid things, Timmy." His godfather pointed out. "Why do we do them? We just do. Like I forgot one time where my wand was. I asked Wanda 'hey, honey. Where's my wand?', and she said 'in your hand, Cosmo.' And you know what? It was! Now, why did I do that stupid thing?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I just did. Now, do you feel better that other people do stupid things, Timmy?" Timmy then got an idea, ignoring Cosmo.

"What if I go back in time, and convince my past self not to wish that wish?"

"You can't expect time travel to fix all of your problems, Timmy." Wanda told him. "It may be risky." Timmy realized she had a point.

"You might be right."

"Of course I am."

"I'll use time travel as a last resort. I have an idea." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, boy! I wonder what that is."

Timmy knocked on the Carmichael's door the next afternoon, which was Saturday. Mr. Carmichael answered, suitcase in hand.

 _"Honey_!" He called to his wife, without looking at him. "Taxi's here!" He then looked at Timmy. "Never mind! So, what are you doing here?"

"Is your daughter at home?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"I'm here to play with your daughter at my house for a play date. Is that okay?"

"Well, we're about to go to Borneo."

"With your daughter?"

"No, just me and my wife for a business trip."

"So, can she come over? I imagine she'll be quite lonely."

"Well, we called for a sitter, and she's not here yet. And the taxi is due to pick us up in any minute."

"Well, why don't I play with Chloe at my house, and you just call the sitter to pick her up at my house?"

"Well, I…" The taxi then came, honking its horn. " _Deal_!" He called for his wife again, and Chloe. They both came down. Mrs. Carmichael had her suitcase in hand. Mr. Carmichael looked at his daughter.

"Honey, we're going now. You are going to Timmy's house until the babysitter comes to get you. Be good."

"You know I will, Dad." She promised. She hugged and kissed her parents, told them to have a good time in Borneo, and then the parents went to the taxi. Timmy looked at Chloe.

"Okay, let's go, Chloe. I like you to meet a few friends of mine." Chloe got excited.

"Oh boy; who are they?" She questioned. "More fairies?"

"You'll see." They then sat off to his house.

 _"Chloe_!" Timmy's father yelled like a fan girl when he opened the door for them. "You're back!" He then fainted.

"Sorry about this." Timmy apologized to Chloe.

"It's okay, Timmy." Chloe said. "I know your dad adores me." Timmy looked over at his fainted dad.

"Uh, Dad? You're okay?" His dad then stood up.

"I'm fine, son." He assured him. "It's just that I'm happy to see Chloe here; it's been a week since we saw her last."

"Well, my mysterious grounding is now over." Chloe said to him. Mr. Turner was confused.

"You were grounded?" He then laughed. " _Yeah, right_! You won't hurt a fly."

"I know; I don't know what happened. But, I was grounded, and I'm glad it's finally over."

 _"Dad_?" Timmy butted in. "Can I take Chloe to my room now?"

"Sure, son." His father said. "You two have fun now, and don't do anything crazy!" The kids then went upstairs. "That Chloe, such a nice girl."

"Okay, Chloe." Timmy told her when they were in front of his door. "Stay here, and I'll be back." He then went in.

Sparky then saw Chloe. He was about to bound over to her, when he remembered what Timmy had told him, so didn't. He just drooped his ears, and went away.

Timmy went to the goldfish bowl. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked at him.

"What do you need, Sport?" Wanda asked.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Wanda groaned.

"Timmy, you're grounded, and we're not supposed to meet anyone."

"I know, but she's already here."

"Let me guess, it is Chloe Carmichael?"

"Yes." Wanda sighed.

"Timmy, she can no longer see us. You shouldn't have asked her over. Send her home."

"I can't. Her parents just left for a business trip. She'll be there all alone."

"Well, it is better then being with Vicky." Poof pointed out."

"True."

"Don't worry, Timmy." Cosmo assured him. "If any crooks come to her house, if she ever watched those movies where the kid is home alone, she'll know what to do." Wanda sighed.

 _"Fine_!" She decided. "She can come in. But, don't convince us to turn to fairies. Jorgen will know, and he'll be mad."

"But that was the point of her coming over." She glared at him.

 _"Timmy_!" Timmy sighed.

 _"Fine_! I won't convince you guys." Wanda smiled.

 _"That's_ my godson."

"He's mine too." Cosmo said to her as Timmy let Chloe into his room. "Don't take all the credit." Wanda shushed her husband.

"Is this Cosmo and Wanda?" Chloe asked when she saw the fish in the fishbowl.

"And Poof." Timmy put in. Chloe looked at him.

 _"Awww_! He's so tiny!"

"Uh, he is I guess." He then frowned. "Again, Chloe, I'm sorry that I got rid of Cosmo and Wanda. I was a selfish jerk."

"That's okay, Timmy. Although, it would be nice to have fairies, then I can have friends, and make wishes that'll come true! But, I have you, and that's good enough for me!"

"But, what about your parents leaving you home alone all the time?"

"I can manage." Timmy was shocked about this. "

" _Really_? So, you're completely fine with this?"

"Well, I have to, don't I?"

"Yeah, but, it's just I feel extremely guilty."

"Don't be. I'm fine. 100% fine. I just need to find more friends is all. And I guess I'll have to learn to live alone while my parents are traveling the world."

"Oh, I can't _take_ this anymore!" Wanda said.

"What can't you take, honey?" Cosmo wanted to know. But his wife didn't answer and poofed into fairy form in front of Chloe. Cosmo couldn't believe what he was seeing. His wife was breaking _Da Rules_?

"Chloe, I know you want us back. Although you don't have us anymore, you love us, and we love you!"

" _Oh, Wanda_!" Chloe said. She and the fairy hugged. "Yes, I _do_ miss you, and I want you and your husband back!"

 _"Hey_!" Poof said, insulted as he poofed in fairy form too. Cosmo couldn't believe his son was also doing this. "What about me?" Cosmo poofed in fairy form as well.

"Wanda, Poof," He said to them. "What are you guys doing? You're breaking a rule in Da Rules you know."

"You're breaking a rule in Da Rules too, Dad." Poof pointed out. Cosmo looked at his son, and realized he was right.

 _"Oh, shoot_! My son is right." He looked at his wife. "Wanda, you knew the rules. Why did you break them?"

"Because honey," Wanda told her hubby. "Sometimes if you feel that it is right, it is okay to break the rules." She looked at her godson. "But, that doesn't mean you have to break all the rules."

 _"Aw, man_!" Timmy said with a sigh. "Alright. I understand."

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

 _"COSMO, WANDA_!" Boomed a booming voice. It was Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Hey, Jorgen!" Cosmo greeted with a wave. Wanda was terrified as he grabbed them in one giant hand.

"You bumbling fools care to explain why you broke the rules?!" He commanded to know. "Well, _well_?!" But Cosmo and Wanda couldn't explain, for Jorgen was holding them too tightly that their faces were turning blue!

"Let go of my parents!" Poof ordered the supreme fairy. "It isn't their fault! Well, it is, but we were apart if it!" Jorgen let Cosmo and Wanda go. They both caught their breaths. Jorgen walked over to Poof, and eyed him face to face.

"What do you mean, half-pint?" Poof explained.

"Yeah. I'm not that surprised." Jorgen said after Poof was done explaining. "It's selfish and careless."

"So can you forgive them, and give me back Cosmo and Wanda?" Chloe asked.

"No." Chloe was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to show that you can be trusted with them."

"I can do that. You know I can be trusted."

"Sorry, but it's not up to me."

"It's not?" Jorgen shook his head.

"If you want fairies again…."

"Not just any fairies. I want Cosmo and Wanda!" Jorgen sighed.

"If you want Cosmo and Wanda back, then you're going to have to take it up in fairy court against the Fairy Council."

"Then that'll what I'll do. I'm going to court."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"Are you sure?" Jorgen asked. "You have to confront the Fairy Council to go to Fairy Court. It'll be tough to convince them." He looked at Timmy and Poof. "And didn't you guys already talked to them?"

"Yeah, we did." Timmy replied. "It was a waste." Jorgen laughed with joy.

" _Ha!_ Told you!" Chloe looked at Timmy.

"You might have already did it, but you didn't with me! So, what do you say? Want to try again with me?"

"I guess." Timmy said.

" _That's_ the spirit!"

"You'll likely lose." Jorgen told Chloe. Chloe looked at him,

"No I won't. I have my friends with me. With them, _nothing_ is impossible."

"Very well. I guess you're going to court."

"And let me guess." Sparky put in. "I'm not invited because I'm a dog, right?"

"If you're vital to the case, you can come." Timmy told him.

 _"Really? Yay!"_ Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda.

"But I'm grounded so I can't go, can I?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda questioned. ""We're not your parents. You can do whatever you want." Timmy cheered to himself.

 _"Yes_!" Wanda looked at Poof.

"You, however, are. You can stay with Sparky. If we need you guys, we'll get you."

"Yes, Mom." Poof responded. Sparky was disappointed.

"But, I wanted to go to Fairy World." He pouted.

"We'll go later, Sparky. You can hang out with me in the meantime." Sparky perked up.

 _"Yay_!" Chloe looked at Timmy.

"Okay, Timmy." She said to him. "Wish us to Fairy Word to speak to the Fairy Council." Timmy nodded.

"I know. I wish we were at Fairy Word where the Fairy Council is at." With a poof, Timmy, his fairies, and Chloe were gone. Jorgen poofed himself home.

"Why are we out here?" Timmy asked when they poofed in a waiting area in Fairy City Hall.

"Because we have to wait." Wanda explained. "We need to pick a number. When that number is called, then we can speak to the Fairy Council." Timmy sighed. He saw where fairies were picking numbers at, and picked out a number. They were 666.

"Okay, we're 666. What number are they at?"

"500." Spoke up the sectary. "500, you're up." Timmy sighed.

"This'll take forever." He stated to himself. "I need video games or something to entertain me."

"Relax Timmy." Wanda assured him. "The people in the olden days survived without technoglogy. You can to."

"Are you kidding? I don't know how those people survived, but I'm a boy in the 21st century. I need something electronic, or I'll die for sure!" Wanda sighed.

 _"666_." The sectary said an hour and a half later. "Will 666 come up? _666!_ " Chloe nudged a sleepy Timmy.

 _"Timmy_." Chloe said. "Wake up. Our number got called." Timmy jumped out of his seat.

 _"Finally_!" He said. He was about to go when a fairy flew in front of him, and turned in his card. " _Hey!_ "

 _"Oops_!" Chloe said. She took the card from Timmy, and flipped it. "We must've had it turned upside down. We're 999, not 666." She giggled. "Easy mistake."

 _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ Timmy yelled. Fairies looked at him. But instead of complaining some more, he just sat in his seat again. The fairies continued what they were doing.

 _"999!"_ The secretary called _. "999_!" The lobby was empty except for Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Chloe. Timmy was playing on his 4SD Lite portable game system. He quickly turned it off, wished it away at home, jumped out of his seat, and ran to the door. Chloe ran after him.

"Can you slow down, Timmy?" She asked. "We don't need to rush."

"Are you _kidding?_!" Timmy called back. "I waited forever for this. The sooner this is done, well, the sooner this is done." He opened the door, and they went in.

The room was dark when they entered.

 _"Hello_?" Timmy called out, looking around. "Is anybody here? I'm here to talk to the one in charge!" A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

"State your business." Said the cloaked figure. They looked at him.

"I'm Timmy Turner." The figure narrowed his eyes at him.

"I know all about you, Timmy Turner." He looked at Chloe. "And I know you too, Chloe Carmichael." Chloe was impressed.

"Do you know what we came here to talk to you about?" She wanted to know.

"Just because I know your name doesn't mean I'm psychic." Chloe laughed.

"Right." Timmy stepped closer, and explained.

"I see." Said the cloaked figure.

"So, can I have my fairies back?" Chloe asked. She knew the answer; she just wanted to see if she could get an answer beforehand. The cloaked figure looked at her.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, little girl." Chloe sighed.

"Of course it isn't."

"So, can we convince you to go to court over this?" The cloaked figure nodded.

"You need to. My associates and I, with other fairies in the fairy jury will decide if you, Chloe Carmichael, deserves fairies again."

"But I _am_ deserving!"

"That's your opinion. But, let's see what the fairy jury have to say about it."

"It's not her fault!" Timmy stated. "It was my stupid wish, remem…"

"Let see what the fairy jury have to say about it!"

 _"Okay, okay; chillax!_ When are we going? I imagine this might take days, weeks, or even a year to…"

"It starts now!"

"Sweet, okay. But, first, we need my god brother, and dog. They also are apart of this, Poof more then Sparky."

"Okay; meet us in the court room in ten minutes."

" _Will do!"_ With that, the cloaked figure poofed off with two other cloaked figures. Timmy, his fairies, and Chloe poofed off too.

"This court is now in session." The fairy judge said as soon as they were about to start the trial. They had all rose when the judge came in, and flew to his seat. Timmy and Wanda had ungrounded Poof and Sparky until the court case was over with. All of the members of the Fairy Council were included in the jury.

 _"Wait_!" Timmy said to his fairies and Chloe. "It just occurred to me that we need a lawyer."

"You're right." Chloe agreed. " _Ooh,_ how could we not have thought of that?"

"Because we're kids, and you probably never have gone to court before?"

"Right you are, Timmy! I'm too good and innocent to commit a crime!" Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!"

"Never you fear, kiddos!" Cosmo told him and Chloe. "I was a lawyer once." He looked at Timmy.

" _Remember_? When you went overboard on your wishes to be popular to impress Trixie?"

"Yes." Timmy replied. "I remember that. I also remember you were a fireman. Jorgen was my persecutor, and your voice was deeper for some reason, and it sounded smarter."

"I _know!_ " He sighed. _"Good times; good times_! And I was also a laser technician!"

"Don't you mean Jorgen was a prosecuter?" Poof questioned.

"No." Timmy replied.

"Uh, not to interrupt or anything." Chloe spoke up. "But, we're in court, so we need to focus on that." She looked at Cosmo. "Cosmo, you're my lawyer." Cosmo pumped his fist, cheering to himself. Timmy pulled Chloe aside.

"Are you sure you want Cosmo as your lawyer?" He asked.

"Timmy, _relax_. He'll do great. Remember, you said he was smarter."

"I said he _sounded_ smarter! He was as dumb as he is today."

"Whatever, I believe in him. You should too." Timmy sighed.

 _"Fine_!"

"He's my dad, and even I don't trust him." Poof spoke up. Timmy ushered Poof to be quiet.

"Poof, _shhh_!" And they all looked forwards as the trial continued.

"So, do you have a lawyer?" The judge asked them as all faces were on them. Timmy and Chloe pushed Cosmo forward. Cosmo smiled lamely, and waved at them.

 _"Hi_!" He said. "I am their lawyer/legal defense attorney!" Every fairy in the jury and audience burst out laughing. Even Jorgen and the judge were laughing. Cosmo, too, laughed a little. "Yeah, I suppose it is funny that I'm a lawyer, but it's the truth!" The judge stopped laughing, and hammered his gavel.

 _"Order in the court_!" Everyone stopped laughing, and looked at him. "Now it is funny that they chose someone dense as Cosmo as their lawyer, but that is who they had chosen. We have to focus on the matter at hand here. Now, a little girl, Chloe Carmichael wants Cosmo and Wanda again after she had mistreated them, and said that she doesn't want fairies."

"That was our fault." Timmy said. "You see, Poof, Sparky, and I, well mainly Poof and I, we…" The judge shot a look at the boy.

"I didn't get to you yet!" He shouted. Timmy grinned sheepishly, and he shrank back in his seat. "Sorry, sorry. Continue on." So, the judge continued. He looked at Cosmo. "Now, call the first person or fairy to the stand." Cosmo nodded.

"Absolutely! But, before we start." He poofed into a fireman outfit. " _There,_ for nostalgia's sake." He looked at the judge. "Readers that watched us way back in 2001 will understand." He looked at Chloe. "Anyways, Chloe, I think we'll start with you."

"Okay." Chloe got up, and went to sit in the witness stand. Cosmo flew to her.

"Now, Chloe," He began. "You were mean to us, and everyone else around you, and said, and I quote ' I'm happy, and I don't need fairy godparents anymore.'?"

"I might have." Chloe said. Everyone gasped.

"She did!" Jorgen interrupted. "That why she doesn't have fairies anymore." The judge shot a look at him.

"No interruptions, please." He told him.

"Sorry, but it's true." The judge looked at Chloe again.

"Sorry about that. Now, continue."

"Okay, apparently I did say that." She admitted. Everyone gasped again.

 _"See?"_ Jorgen interrupted again. "I told you. She confessed; _ha_!" The judge shot a look at him again. Jorgen stopped talking, and folded his arms across his chest looking not so pleased.

"But I was under some sort of spell." Chloe continued. "Timmy wished that I was mean to everyone, and Poof granted that wish. That is why I mistreated you and your wife, and told you that I was happy, and didn't need you."

"And who told you were under this so called spell?" Cosmo asked.

"Timmy did."

"Oh, well, do you believe him?"

"Yeah, It sounds like something a jerky boy would do to a girl like me to prevent sharing his fairies" Everyone in the courthouse agreed. The judge called for order, and they all looked at her again. "But, I forgive him, because I'm that who I am, a forgiving person. I'm willing to give him another shot." Timmy smiled as Chloe looked his way. "So, in conclusion, yes, I want you guys again. I want you, Timmy, Sparky, Wanda, and Poof in my life again."

"Any further comments?" Chloe shook her head.

"No, that is all." Chloe left. Cosmo called for Sparky next.

"And why do you, Sparky, want Chloe to be with us again?"

"I honestly didn't know her that well." Sparky admitted. "But, I want her back because I can tell she's a nice girl, and the fact that she gave me a dog treat, and played with me, and petted me when we hung out." He looked at Cosmo, bouncing in place.

"Can I go now? I really have to go potty."

"Okay," Said the judge. "But, don't go in the courtroom."

 _"Deal_! I'll go on the fire hydrant across the street." And with that, he poofed off.

"We'll continue without the dog." The judge looked at Cosmo. "Cosmo." Cosmo called on Poof next.

"Poof," Cosmo started. "Now tell me honestly and truthfully, why do you want your mother and I to be Chloe's godparents again?"

"First off, those two words literally mean the same thing." Poof told his father. "Secondly, because she's a nice girl, and we messed up her life with you guys. We were selfish. We just wanted to go back to just you, Mom, Timmy, Sparky, and me. We didn't mean to cause any harm. We're so sorry. She deserves a second chance, and we deserve a second chance too."

"That was great son. You can take your seat now, that is if you're done."

"I'm done, Dad."

"Okay, can you send out Timmy next?"

"Okay, but I think he'll say the same thing I said."

"You don't know that." Poof left, and Timmy came to the stand.

"Poof's right." Timmy stated. "I want Chloe the same way as Poof does. Chloe's maybe a girl, but she's also my friend. I want my friend back. There. I won't tell you anything more. I'm done. Can I go now?" Cosmo nodded, and Timmy went back. Cosmo called Wanda next.

"Wanda, the love of my life, after how Chloe treated us, you still want her back?"

"Yes." Wanda replied.

"Why?"

"Because before the wish, Chloe was a good girl, perhaps the best godchild we ever had."

 _"Hey_!" Timmy piped in, offended. The judge was about to hammer the gavel. Timmy noticed this. "But she just insulted me!" The judge shot a look at him. He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't talk again. I'll be good." The judge looked down at Wanda again.

"Continue." He said.

"Anyways," Wanda continued. "Chloe going bad on her own just out of the blue, didn't make sense. Timmy made several mistakes, and learns lessons afterward. I think he, Sparky, as well as my son, had learned their lesson. So, I do want Chloe back, and I think I can say the same thing for my husband."

 _"Aw_ , you're right." Cosmo agreed. "I _do_ want Chloe again." He sighed. "She was such a good girl. But, then that Timmy and Poof had to take her away from us. How dare they! Didn't they learn to share in school?"

"I learned it in kindergarten." Timmy piped up. Cosmo looked at him. He flew to him.

 _"Oh, yeah_! If you learned it in kindergarten, and you're in the…well, in the grades above that, then why didn't you want to share?"

"Look, just because you learned something when you were younger, doesn't mean…" Timmy sighed. "I don't know."

"Okay," The judge said. "We have one more speaker." He looked at Jorgen. "Jorgen Von Strangle?" Jorgen went to the stand. Sparky poofed back into the room.

"Sorry, I took so long." He apologized. "After I did my business on the fire hydrant, I saw a squirrel, and chased it, after that a dogcatcher chased me, but I outran him, and then I found this bone." He showed his friends the bone he found, and began chewing it, "So, what did I miss?"

"Chloe _did_ say that she was happy, and that she doesn't need fairies anymore." Jorgen began. "However, I would be the bad guy if I agreed to separate them forever. I also know Timmy Turner, and that he would totally do this. But, Chloe's not miserable. If she is, then she would show it, and she's not. That is all." Jorgen went back to his seat. Everyone looked at the judge to see what he had to say next.

 _"Jury_?" The judge asked, looking at them. "Have you reached a verdict?" Every fairy in the jury talked amongst each other, deciding who should talk. Then, a fairy flew up.

"We are undecided." He stated.

"Will you have decided after recess?" The fairy nodded.

"I think that'll be wise, Your Honor."

"Fine." The judge banged his gavel. "We'll have a fifteen minutes recess before this court session continues."

 _"What_?!" Timmy questioned. "Why not now? Fifteen minutes is fifteen minutes too long; I can't handle the suspense!"

"Me too." Chloe added. "But, I can wait."

 _"Relax_ , Timmy." Sparky assured his kid owner. "Now, I don't know how time works, but I know fifteen minutes won't be forever…or a million years."

"Timmy, why are you upset?" Cosmo asked. "It's recess! It's your favorite thing about school, along with lunch."

"It's not that kind of recess, Cosmo." Timmy told him. Cosmo was puzzled.

"So, there's no swings, seesaws, jungle gyms, hopscotch, jump ropes, or stuff to play sports with?" Timmy nodded.

"I'm afraid so. It's the boring kind." Cosmo couldn't believe this.

"What is _wrong_ with this court? Don't they know a kid like you, Chloe, and Poof needs to have play time?"

"Well, kids don't usully go to court." The judge answered. "And this is no elementary school, daycare, playground, or preschool, so no. Now, there's thirteen minutes left. I think you'd want to take it.'"

" _Fine_!" Cosmo declared. They followed the judge out of the room. "But without the slides, and jungle gyms, I won't like it, and so will Timmy, Chloe, or Poof." The judge sighed as he flew off, leaving them alone.

"Relax, guys." Chloe told them. "We're all here together. We can talk about feelings or whatever." Timmy rolled his eyes. _Just thirteen more minutes, Turner. Thirteen more minutes._

Thirteen minutes later, they all went back to the courtroom, and sat back down in their seats.

"Please rise." A fairy said when the judge came in. They all stood/flew up, except Timmy.

"Why do we have to rise?" He wanted to know. Wanda glared at him.

"Because it's respectful." She whispered to him. Timmy sighed, and stood up. They sat back down when the judge said they could. He looked at the jury.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked. The same fairy in the Fairy Council nodded.

"We have." He answered. "And we say that…"

 _"Wait_!" Chloe piped up. All eyes looked at her. "Sorry to interrupt, but before you say anything else, I may have something to say to change your mind." She looked at the judge. "Can I do it?" The judge nodded. Chloe looked at the jury again.

"I _will_ be miserable if I don't have Cosmo and Wanda." She said. "Knowing that I had then, and lost them, will make me sad. I won't stop thinking of what might have been if I still had fairies."

"Well, that's easy." Jorgen said. "I'll zap your memories again, so you'll only know Timmy."

"But, I won't have my other friends."

"You'll make other friends."

"But, they just won't be the same as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." She looked at the judge again. "That's all I have to say. Sorry to interrupt. Continue, please." The judge looked at the jury again.

 _"Jury?"_ He questioned. Once again, the jury all talked amongst each other. The judge sighed. He was about to bang with the gavel, and call for another recess, when the same fairy from before flew up.

"No, we've decided." He said. Cosmo, Wanda, Chloe, Sparky, Poof, and Timmy held their breaths. The courtroom was dead silent. "We have decided, that Chloe Carmichael, should be given her fairies back." Chloe and her friends cheered. The judge banged his gavel.

"This court case is now finished." He looked at Chloe, and smiled. "Congratulations, Chloe Carmichael!"  
"I _knew_ this would end on a happy note." Chloe said. Sparky licked Chloe all over, making her laugh.

 _"NOOOOOOO_!" Jorgen screamed, using his muscles to flip his table over. They all looked at him.

"What's his problem?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, he hates losing." The judge answered her. "Don't worry; he'll get over it."

"We should celebrate." Cosmo suggested, changing the subject. He looked at Timmy. "Oh yeah, you can't, you're grounded."

"I already ungrounded myself for this court case, I can resume being grounded tomorrow." Wanda looked at Poof.

"You can resume your grounding tomorrow too, Poof." She told him. Poof smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." He said. Sparky put his paws on Timmy's chest.

"What about me, Timmy?" He asked. "Can I be ungrounded until tomorrow?" Timmy smiled down at him, and rubbed behind his ears.

"Sure, Sparky. Why not?" The dog cheered.

 _"Whoo-hooo_!" Chloe looked at Jorgen who just punched a hole in the wall.

"Uh, excuse me." She said, and went over to him. "Jorgen?" Jorgen looked at her.

"What do you want?" He wanted to know. She offered her hand to shake.

"I just wanted to say that you did a good job, and there's no hard feelings. So, what do you say? Do you agree?" Jorgen growled through his teeth, but gave in. He shook

"I guess." He said. "Chloe, congratulations! You have fairies again; don't treat them poorly."

"I will never dream of it."

"And Poof and I will never be careless and selfish again." Timmy told Jorgen. "But, I can't promise you. We're still just kids."

"But we'll try our very best." Poof promised.

"And I can't promise to be an adult, and do the right thing." Sparky added. Chloe bid farewell to Jorgen, and she, Timmy, and their fairies poofed away.

They celebrated with video games, and hung out for the rest of the day. When Timmy, Poof, and Sparky were all done being grounded, they hung out with Chloe and Cosmo and Wanda again. Wanda told Mama Cosma that Poof and Sparky weren't coming. Mama Cosma was disappointed, but she understood. The six of them just had fun.


End file.
